Slave
by MercuryBatman
Summary: As long as Ino could possibly remember, she's been as slave to Danzo. In a last ditch effort for peace, her family gave her up, like many other families. Now an adult, she wants to runaway and taste freedom. A disguised prince, a sidekick bestfriend also.


**Slave**

**By: SnowyWolfe**

**

* * *

**

The slave head quarters were filthy, they reeked with the unmistakable stench of old animal dung, left there by the previous dwellers of the old shack. Ino held her nose, surprisingly sensitive to the over bearing stench. As she shook the bedsheets that were carefully placed over a barrel of hay, she held in her breath, weary not to fall over from being too light headed. She was drenched in exhaustion. Danzo's "hunting" biennial competition had started, and a feast was held. When she finally took a giant breath of much needed air, she was greeted with an even stronger force of molded and insect crawling scents. She covered her mouth immediately, but knew much better than to utter a word of complaint. If she so much as grunted a bemoan, the guard who stayed overnight would surely hear and wouldn't let the hesitation come to his mind to strike her down with all his authoritative power. Mere hours before, he would have allowed her to complain all she wanted and even add a chuckle to her chorus of angry feelings.

Last night was Danzo's biggest night of the year, the opportune time to show all of his tyrannical power. With months to properly fit in the hours of exhibitions of said dictatorship. Every single servant was branded with his clan's symbol, adding his own twist he put a dragon in the center of it. It didn't surprise anyone, he was a cold blooded dragon without a doubt. No one person was exempted from such harsh treatment, not even the endlessly crying young children he just freshly took. It came as a surprise when Danzo's behest that every servant, guard, and slave was to act freely, within the strictness of his watching eye. They were to act as happy as possible, and not let a single guest see a frown or anything other than a happy expression on their faces. Even if it meant the crying children were to be locked in the farthest tower in the entire castle, which also happened to be the scariest place.

Ino shuddered in the icy air, it stung her flesh with a teasing bursts of warm gushes of wind every so often. Perhaps it held pity for her, or simply flaunted it's God given power shamelessly. Ino couldn't tell aside from being more than exhausted, it was almost as if nature were playing with her, enticing her to fall asleep with the whispers of warmth, then freezing her half to death with its winter might. It left her skin as red as beets and her teeth chattering as a reflex. She took her time getting into bed though, holding her pride in front of the watching guard. Once under covers her dignity fled and she gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles were white with lack of blood.

For as long as Ino could remember, she's been a slave to Danzo. After threatening to extinguish her entire clan, she was offered as a sacrifice in order to spare many lives at stake. Danzo was more than pleased, he transformed into an introverted, egotistical monster. One that would reap havoc where ever his greedy hands would lay. Drunk with power, he traveled clan by clan, his mandate was to offer a child to him that would serve him for as many years as he saw fit. In order for them to comply, he would propose peace as their reward.

Danzo's castle was inescapable and insufferable. High mountains sat upon dirt colored ground. It was a dreary sight, the only color that nature seemed to know were wretched colors of brown, facsimile mockeries of shades of green, and attempts for a lively grey.

Ino shuddered at the thought. How could nature that was said to be beautiful in so many places, choose to land its ugliest of lands were she was?

The dusty slave barn was lit by single candles placed spaciously around. The flickers of heat that it gave off was interrupted by the bitter wind and transformed into bitting cuts of cold air.

Still, it still was far better than before. The quarters formerly belonged to the animals until the slaves built a new barn. After 6 years from living on the bare, disgusting ground it was much more comfortable to live in an old unkempt barn. Stray long grass was their rug, holes that the animals created were their windows, and their beds were stacks of hard earned barrels of hay.

At the mature age of 24 she found that hope was a dismal, and diminishing cause. Yet, it wasn't entirely a perished thought in her mind, whenever Danzo was ill with a temporary sickness a small kindle of hope burned feverishly inside her heart. Ino was barely treated human, the only thing below her were the animals she attended to. The other slaves, and servants were ordered strictly below animals. Ino was beautiful, so Danzo made sure she got special treatment. Also she marked the day where his raid of terror began, she was the living proof that an iron fist could keep a village under control. That was the only reason Konoha allowed what he did.

Being the prize she was, she was guarded selfishly, though not gorgeously. Ino was kept healthy, and above below zero temperature at all times. If she wasn't anyone who allowed her access inside the barn at freezing weather was strictly dealt with. She was to stay inside the warmest place in the castle. It was a blessing and a curse. Since Ino was so heavily favored, the others harbored hatred towards her and she was especially not allowed anywhere near an exit out of the fortress.

Even if she did manage to leave, she would be instantly lost. The genjustsu on the place wasn't made by an amateur, in fact one of Danzo's specialty held illusion genjutsus. If she managed to clear into reality, there was a good chance she wouldn't know, but if she did there wouldn't a place for her to go that the person didn't know she belonged to him.

Danzo's twice a year hunting field event was feared by many clans, except for the Hyuugas, Uchihas, Uzumakis (because Naruto is off limits), Naras, and Aburames. During the time, Ino was dressed like a princess and was forced to entertain every single guest. No matter what. Each year the things they asked her to do only got worse. Instrument playing, art, and eating contests use to be her primary tasks, unless some convivial, or drunk got randomly innovative. As she got older, she was toned in all three things. However, they weren't her tasks anymore. That was for a new young servant. Her duty was public entertainment, such as jokes, tales and such. Of which she had little to no knowledge of. That meant months of preparation, memorization and time consuming (sleep depriving) attempts.

Strictly by a nail did she exhaustively succeeded such a task. Dancing was added to her lists of things to master, it was a spur of the moment thing that landed her cheers of approval and a pat on the back from the king himself. Danzo was pleased enough to allow her a few more hours of sleep. The party usually lasted into the night without mercy, no one was finished until _every_ guest was asleep or had enough. Even so, it was around the clock cleaning, entertaining, redecorations, and such. All tiresome tasks done by 30 slaves and servants.

A brisk, harsh knock sounded. Awaking her of near sleep, she grumbled incoherent words. It was by sheer luck that she was hoisted up by her forearm out of bed, because she lacked the strength to do so.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" A male's sharp voice inquired. Ino's eyes opened up with sudden robust. Her vision flickered nebulously, and she could only see a hazy shape of a human being. Brown full hair, red on his face, and he was tall and scruff.

"Kiba-sama!" Ino said in alert recognition of the man. He looked down at her with a domineering height to himself, and a condescending glower in his chocolate colored eyes. Ino stood fully awake, or at least seemed to be.

"I was not fully pleased with your entertainment. Dance for me again." He said in a sneering voice, one sly like a introverted tyrant. Ino looked at him in confusion for a moment, Kiba was usually the one who would sneak her food around this time of night. She looked to her right immediately, the guard hadn't been dismissed. _What is Kiba up to?_

Only twice a year did "prince-like" Kiba visit Ino, during the most depressing time of the year. Ever since he found her by accident 14 years ago. Ino and Kiba's friendship is kept strictly secret though, no one knows of it, not even the slaves. If Danzo knew, she would be beaten until she passed out.

"Well?" He asked impatiently. He groped her long, combed vanilla hair with one hand and stood her up straighter.

"I have no music, sir." Ino said evenly meeting his hard glare. His eyes softened into a mischievous glimmer of rejoicing happiness, restoring her faith in him.

"Then we should make some." He said moving his arm to erect to the guard, he motioned for him to come forth. _Just where does Kiba store all this courage, without a doubt with his back turned the night guard might run, and tell Danzo._

Not that it would exactly jeopardize his clan, they were too strong. He was safe, it was herself that a ping of fear was born and grew at a rapid rate. Kiba released her hair gently to firmly grip the long porcelain flute. He placed the alabaster colored reed to his mouth and began to play a soft melody.

Without having to be told, Ino moved lithely around not missing a moment to show Kiba personally all that's she's learned. Kiba's eyes flickered in distant warmth, she could tell that his personality was coming around slowly, guard or no guard there. That's what Ino loved about her life long friend so much. His ability to be fearless in a moment where he would be counted on to not put others at risk. He always flourished in that field.

The smell of dry animal poop had passed with every second of her nostrils and his nostrils being use to it. The rackety boards creaked under the pressure of cold wind. Ino's body surged in exhaustion, throbbing in pain for sleep, but she had a friend to entertain, and her best friend at that. Kiba did his best to support her body as needed, but had a deep wanting to move freely, his ears perked at the noise of the withering building. His keen dog senses causing his nose to redden under the stench, that was slightly familiar due to Akamaru, but overwhelming none the least.

Speaking of Akamaru, who was out for a midnight run, had returned and was standing guard with the night guard. Ino found that cute, yet frightening at the same time. Still weary not to take her eyes off of the shady character. She had never known the guard for kindness.

Her tired body hadn't forgotten her fatigue, however, it did push through it all with a fierce passion. Kiba's eyes followed her movements lustfully. The one time of year that Ino felt most happy was with Kiba-the unattainable.

When she was younger she had fallen heavily for him, but slowly came the the hard realization that there was no way she could be with him. From then on her eyes didn't lose a bit of her love for him, but it did change the burning lover's blush of fire that she had for him. Kiba never had these feelings for her, but if he did he still never showed it. Ino hurt at that, but felt better when he would commend her beautifully growing body.

An hour passed behind their knowledge, they both knew full well neither of them would be sleeping for a long time. So they made the moment worth it, they danced until their feet stung with weariness. Even still, they talked with the embellished luxury of each other's company. With lively voices, the hidden, the most secretly put away sides of Ino came out with a vengeance of being so dormant for all these years.

"Kiba..." Ino said breathlessly, they stared at each other in the reluctant moment of silence. Kiba thought to answer it for a moment, but then banished the romantic thought.

"Hn?" He said after awhile, he looked unto her patiently, and took her hand, encouraging her to speak. Ino's hand that was freezing thawed under his body heat, a lavish luxury that Ino had long since lost. Thoughts of running away with him flooded her mind, and a daring, thought to be relinquished burst of courage entered her.

"T-Take me w-with you...please..." She breathed helplessly. She felt like such a child, but being 24 now it felt worth it, Kiba had the money, and she had the risk taking, just maybe...Kiba's face cringed in emotional strife, how could she allow such a dangerous, such a forbidden thought come across her mind?

"I-I-In-Ino..."Was his mindless rebuttal, he had lost all the words in his memory storage; he failed to even manage to sound coherent in what he was trying to say. A feeling that babies know all too well. The world around him felt to be spinning, only once was he foolish enough to truly believe he could save her from the egoistical terrorist. When he was seven...

Only once before, was Ino ever so bold and full of audacity to ask him to save her, after a harsh beating left her once flawless skin bruised momentarily. She was only ten. (Different from when Kiba thought he could save her.) After he twitched uncomfortably she gave up, his actions had finally spoke louder than his bellowing voice.

Silence entered the room with feelings of deplore, bemused expressions, and jumbled thoughts.

"Kiba-san, I thought to find you here." A friendly, though unfamiliar voice sounded, breaking through the silence like a clean-cut knife. His loud voice echoed off the fragile wooden walls. Ino's head shot to her right, the guard was gone. _Had he gone to tell? I'll find out I suppose..._

A lost chuckle erupted from the lightly parted mouth of the Inuzuka. Without breath he uttered, "Hi Naruto, how are you?" as if he didn't hear his friend's greeting. If he had even half attention he would have remarked on such an informal way of meeting someone. Ino tensed, _what if Naruto had heard my wishes to run away?_ Right now he only stared clueless at her, and blinked only when his eyes seemed to sting and water. A blush burned his colorful cheeks, rendering him helpless to look under control, when he began to sputter nonsensically.

"Kiba wasn't joking. He really does spend all his time after the event here with you. Ino...right? You're just as gorgeous as his descriptions. What tribe are you from again...?" Naruto said though still staring, rudely, with a hint of comical innocence in his debriefing of her body slowly. "Wow." he finished, proving himself a worthy friend in the long run. Ino raised an eye brow at previous his words, _tribe?_ What's _that_ suppose to mean? Clan?

"The Yamanaka clan." Ino answered curtly, he was obviously no threat.

Kiba the meanwhile woke out of his stupor and was frozen in mortification before he began to yell at the seemingly gregarious and secret-less Naruto. Kiba's face was shaken with either anger, mortification, or from being exposed, because his face went strawberry red, mercilessly. Kiba twiddled his fingers, as he did when he was nervous a habit, he said, that he picked from a friend.

"Who told you to blab all that?" Kiba sputtered angrily. Ino giggled at his change of moods at the random.

Naruto was next to her in moments, obviously looking to charm her. His wild blonde hair, moved slightly when he did so. His bright, teal eyes were sparkling in pure happiness to be in front of her. Ino tried not to blush, but he was surprisingly...cute, and funny up close. That meant her watchfulness went down in the process.

"I-Ino?" A frail voice called from the door. _I sure am popular tonight..._ Ino thought a bit more relaxed. She sighed and spotted her caller. There stood 24 year old Tenten, in all her near beautiful glory. If it hadn't been for her body struck with dirt, her hands deeply bathed in mud, as if she were a child playing in the ground.

She had tomboyish bravery, but in the face of authority (Naruto and Kiba) she froze like a deer in head lights. Tenten dropped her pails of water and immediately bowed to the two men.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She shouted, she covered her mouth (because it is considered rude to talk across the room) and ran over to them. Tenten wasn't acting like her usual bold self, blind to danger, and happy to put risks before her very life. Still, she insisted she was religious at the same time, and had a forgiving heart to prove. Still, she was weary to let her guard down.

"Tenten, it's okay they're friends of mine." Ino smiled. Naruto drooled a the very moment of hearing that, friends of Ino. Which wasn't much to anything in status, but a delight to befriend such a gorgeous woman. Kiba greeted her with warmth.

"Ino what are you doing?" Tenten whispered a bit more calmer, her face was shoved in Ino's ear and she had a cautious expression on her obviously exhausted face.

"Just talking." Ino said smoothly, battling Tenten's shaken up stature. Tenten froze temporarily in disbelief, _how was it that Ino managed to acquire friends?_ A story she would love to hear later in the day. For right now the dawn was becoming visible upon the hills and the night's chill was fading.

"You didn't...do anything did you...?" Tenten asked staring at the still intact pile of hay presumptuously and tried to suppress a small feeling of uncleanliness that was washing over her. Ino nearly screamed at the accusation, though the roomed smelled of previous sweat in the middle of winter, she hadn't slept with the men. Also the fact that Ino's business right now was to entertain them augmented unto Tenten's askance looks.

"No! No!" Ino said right away, waving in defense. Tenten eyed the boys from the neck down, she didn't have the sudden courage within her to look them anywhere above. An unexpected feeling of fleshy warmth grasped her chin and forced her to.

"Tenten, right?" Naruto said with his aquamarine eyes twinkling in boyish charm. Tenten blushed at his raw beauty and had to look away out of unfamiliar instinct. The uncomfortable moment caused Naruto to frown.

"Am I upsetting you?" He asked in genuine concern. Tenten's eyes flew to his and she told him in no such way immediately. It wasn't fear that entirely spoke, but honesty as well. Naruto was making her feel more like a woman than ever before. For the first time _she_ was the one being charmed...and she liked it.

He held untold warmth in his eyes and a flicker of hope in her future. Where most of her restricted feelings of harbored lust lay replenished, as she stared into his big, blue eyes. However, she knew plain and clear that it was unacceptable to allow her mind to entertain such thoughts.

Danzo's castle was inescapable, all who've tried failed miserably and never come back. Sometimes she wondered if they had gotten away, but to keep others in check was informed that they weren't. Once they allowed a slave to go check and he came back with a grim and distant look on his face, suddenly mute. Tenten shivered whenever she thought about it. She always tried _not_ to think about her situation. Unlike Ino, she could resist the temptation to, because she was scared and a bit weaker than her in that field. Though her strong front was convincing to make everyone think the opposite. Slave rumor was that Tenten was next to try and flee, however they were wrong.

Tenten snapped her mind out of thought and found Naruto's aquamarine eyes on her with slight festive intrigue and she cleared her dry throat with a sound that came from deep in her throat. Naruto released her and felt his hands begin to feel warmer, how long had she been suffering in these conditions?

He looked around artfully and saw that there was only one large barrel of hay to decorate the empty and bland space. His eye brow arched, _surely there had to be a bed of some sort_, all his focused thinking made him vulnerable to catch the stench of the old animal waste. His nose scrunched up and it took every bit of will within his energetic body not to rudely cover his mouth or run out in fear of the smell attaching to his clothes and personal scent.

Tenten looked at him carefully, he wasn't rich but he wasn't a slave, like Kiba.

Tenten froze in realization of how much trouble they would be in. It wouldn't be just a simple reprimand, but a full blown punishment following. Tenten wasn't one to speak out against those in positions higher than her-usually.

"E-Excuse me, but you need to leave...please." She said shakily. Kiba acknowledged her presence and stood up quickly.

"Right." He seemingly agreed. Tenten didn't trust him, he didn't look in the least bit ready to leave. It was a week long party, would she have to risk her body for this every night? (Every night, anyone could just slip and notice that she was with wealthy men, a crime punishable by beatings) She could only stare at Ino and hope that she could read her mind. Ino only slyly smiled at Kiba and gave him a sincere, but short hug. Too short. Tenten sighed in despair, Ino was putting _both_ of them in danger and didn't seem to care, just like always.

Something told her Kiba would come back to see her again. An even stronger feeling told her that it would bring much more trouble that she alone could handle. Tenten could only pray that Ino's mind would think straight.

The next day came before Ino had a chance to sleep, she found herself sluggishly walking through the sounds of whipping from the dungeon and went to go wash her face in the river stream. The wooden manor, had an underground punishment cell that could be heard from the porch stair cases, because the small wooden window was only a few feet from it. Ino was on the porch, walking, and she realized that something was off, even more off than usual when she was the star of the attention after the hunting party.

Ino moved quickly to the river stream that sparkled with clean water, and clean rocks. Plants decorated the outside as if it weren't just a propaganda, a delusion of grandeur. Ino dove her head in, the soothing, cold water waking her up far better than the biting wind. Ino opened her eyes underwater, and saw the sea of fishes, large and small, of different colors. One thing she didn't count on seeing was a necklace.

12 years ago, Kiba had given her a gift. It was a hard seashell, on a lacy hand made string. She had lost it years ago, had it really been here all these years. Her lungs suddenly decided it needed air desperately, and she went back up quickly. In her loud gasp for breath, it was cut short by someone's hand on her throat. She couldn't even let her breath go.

Ino struggled, in need of breath again. She pounded the dry, cold ground, scrunching up mud into her nails as she gripped it like her life depended on it. In this case, it sort of did. Ino tried to elbow her attacker, but the person just dodged it, and held it down.

"Kin!" A voice called from the distance. The person finally let her go.

Weak, Ino tried in vain, to muster the energy to even breath, it was far to lackluster, and she back into the water. In a few moments, she was pulled out, by small hands and air was being forced down her lungs on its own.

"That JERK!" Ino growled, blood rushing through her ears, as blood seeped into her face. Her burning, red eyes glossed in anger. Tenten, tried to hold her down for rest. It was almost crazy how Danzo allowed her the day off, the most important day of days in the year. The opportunity to leave of a life time, and Kin just snatched it from under her.

It was the first time ever, Danzo allowed any slave to leave. However, Ino had to go with him to be a helping hand in luring children to be a slave for him, Ino wasn't going to go anyway, under the circumstances. In fact, she told every slave that, but Kin "just wanted to make sure".

"I thought you wanted a bath." The familiar, jealous voice of Kin said in a fake, high voice. Ino begged herself to calm down, the last time a slave fought another slave, it ended terribly. Out of sheer regards to that, Ino only mocked her with her mouth. "Thanks for you're help, however, I'm sure I can do just fine on my own with that. You however, have a stench so strong, even the pigs beg for me." Ino said with a smirk. Kin's mouth was open in horror, Ino wasn't known for insults...oh wait, yes she was.

"I'm suprise you even have the robustness to answer me. On account of proving you wrong I will say, that since you're the ring leader of pigs, no wonder they request you. You're sty-ness." Sneered Kin, as she pretended to bow low.

* * *

A/N: Review, review, review! Sorry if it doesn't make sense! Thank you in advance.


End file.
